1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for manufacturing a horseshoe provided with at least one clip, such as, for example, a toe clip or two side clips.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the known method for manufacturing horseshoes with a clip, a clip is drawn from a rod part with a predetermined length by a plastic deformation process in a direction which is mainly perpendicular to a top side of the rod part. The thus obtained clip mainly extends perpendicular to the top side of the rod part and is situated in the middle of the rod part. The rod part is then bent so as to form an actual horseshoe.
A disadvantage of the known method for manufacturing horseshoes is that the clip is drawn from a longitudinal side of the rod part such that an indentation is created in this longitudinal side. The material required for the formation of the clip is obtained from this longitudinal side. As a result, the clip is positioned slightly inward in relation to the longitudinal side of the rod part. After the bending of the rod part, the clip is also positioned slightly inward in relation to the convex outer side of the horseshoe obtained. In order to make the horseshoe fit well on the hoof, however, a recess must be formed in the hoof where the clip will be situated after the horseshoe has been mounted. Apart from the work and time required for forming the recess in the hoof, the hoof is weakened due to the formation of the recess. Moreover, a horseshoe with an indentation in the convex outer side thereof is not very aesthetically attractive.